Jesus, Are You There? Part 9
by KJesusRocks
Summary: This is part 9 of my Christian child abuse story. Please review. Also, the end is coming real soon. I can't wait to have it posted!


"Jonathan, can you help me?" Fruitcake asked, googly eyes eyeing Jonathan curiously.

"No, do it on your own!" he shouted, not realizing just how loud.

"Jonathan, stop the chatter!" Mrs. Snook yelled, face fierce.

Jonathan felt himself slide low in his chair and hide his face in his hands. For some reason, he was almost sure Mrs. Snook would come and hurt him.

"Knock it off!" she hollered, thinking Jonathan was messing around. "Go out in the hall and wait for me."

Jonathan slowly got out of his seat and made his way out the door. He leaned against the wall, praying to God for protection.

The door creaked open. _Here it comes,_ he thought to himself as Mrs. Snook came near.

"What is wrong?" she asked, eyes still angry. "Why are you suddenly acting up?"

"I-I don't know. I-I d-didn't realize how loud I was." His face was completely red and his eyes were glued to the floor.

"Then when you were pretending to cower down."

Jonathan looked at her in disbelief. "I w-wasn't pretending. I thought you were going to hurt me." _Dear God, what have I done!_

Mrs. Snook's face softened. "Why, do other people?" she wondered.

Jonathan didn't know how to respond to that. Should he make up a lie or tell the truth? "I used to be hurt by my mother," he said quietly.

"Do you want to go down to the guidance counselor about it?" she asked, looking directly into his eyes.

"No, I'm fine. I guess I just need to get over it." He headed back inside, leaving his teacher dumbfounded.

Mrs. Snook soon followed him inside, not knowing what to say. "Um, let's correct the bell ringer," she said, glancing awkwardly at Jonathan.

Zack leaned toward Jonathan and gave him a concerned look. "Something wrong, Jonathan?" he asked, still looking odd.

Jonathan didn't feel any bitterness towards him this time. He was actually touched by Fruitcake's concern. Was this a work of God?

He shook himself awake and smiled. "No Zack, everything's fine. Mrs. Snook just wanted to speak with me."

"She seems uncomfortable."

Jonathan nodded, looking up at his teacher. "I know."

"Bell ringer!" Mr. Southerton reminded as the students began to chatter. All the students had just come from Mrs. Snook's class.

Jonathan got out his bell ringer book and wrote down the question. He stared down at the table, not even able to look at Katie. The uprising in communications class had embarrassed him.

"Jonathan," she whispered.

He looked up. "Huh?"

"Are you alright?"

Jonathan shrugged. "I'll be fine. Guess I just better calm myself down and watch what I say. God was probably telling me that through Mrs. Snook." He smiled. "God's watching over me."

Katie felt a surge of joy go through her. She couldn't exactly detect what made her so joyful, but she guessed it was something she noticed of Jonathan. What was it?

Fruitcake looked up at Jonathan. "What's God?" he asked, sounding rather dumb.

Jonathan did not roll his eyes or get cocky. "I'll explain Him to ya at recess, how's that sound?" he replied in a happy voice. He patted Fruitcake's back. "I promise."

The light bulb finally lit up! That was it! Jonathan was being nicer to Fruitcake. God was changing his heart! She was so happy she almost felt like crying. She remembered over the summer when God had changed her heart some.

"Jonathan, what did table two just say?" Mr. Southerton asked suddenly.

Jonathan's face reddened. "I wasn't paying attention, I'm sorry. I was doing something more important."

Mr. Southerton gave him a mean face. "What should be important in your life right now is your schoolwork!" he scolded.

"No." Jonathan wasn't about to let this teacher stomp all over him. He had to stand up for his beliefs.

"Tell the entire class what you were doing." Mr. Southerton was sure Jonathan would be embarrassed on having to do that, but he wasn't!

Jonathan smiled broadly. "Sure, don't mind if I do." He stood up. "I was promising Zack here that I'd explain to him who God is. Ain't nothing more important than God."

Mr. Southerton felt like a fool! _That is more important than anything I could teach him about science. How could I be so stupid? Should I apologize? Let Jonathan take over the class and teach what really matters? No, I'd get in trouble for that. Wait, I can do that in social studies since we're learning about religions! Yes!_ Mr. Southerton smiled apologetically. "I need to talk to you after class," he told him.

Fear slithered down Jonathan's spine.

After class, Mr. Southerton called Jonathan over. "I have a job for you," he whispered. "I want you to teach social studies class."

"What?" Jonathan demanded, really shocked. "What in the world are you talking about?"

"I want you to teach my students about your religion. Teach them about God. Jonathan, I sense something special in you. I think God has something great in store for you."

"I know He does," Jonathan confessed. "He didn't tell me what exactly I'm going to do yet, but I know I'm gonna do something very good in my life. He's told me that."

Mr. Southerton smiled. "Good. I'll be praying for you."

Jonathan's eyes twinkled. He nodded his thanks, then headed out the door. Today was one of those days where Jonathan was so sure he could survive whatever life threw his way with the help of Jesus.

He opened his locker and put away his books from the first four periods. Then he headed to homeroom - Mrs. Snook's classroom. He entered and took his usual homeroom seat.

"Quiet and get something out to do!" Mrs. Snook hollered. "Or I'll give you something to do."

Jonathan shuddered. Even though she wasn't speaking directly at him, that kind of thing still gave him the chills.

He quickly got out his independent reading book out and began to read. He had an assignment to read two hours this week for Mrs. Snook. Since he didn't have the time to read at home, he had to do all his reading during homeroom.

"Jonathan," one of the students whispered. "Jonathan!"

Jonathan turned himself around. "What?"

"Jonathan, turn around!" Mrs. Snook yelled, face fierce.

The kid started laughing as Jonathan slowly turned himself around. It had been a trick - and a cruel one too!

Jonathan raised his hand, although it frightened him to speak to Mrs. Snook.

"What?"

"Mrs. Snook, may I go to the bathroom please?" he asked, agenda in his hand.

She nodded and motioned for him to come up so she could sign it. He got it signed, then signed out of the classroom.

With his head hung low, he went inside the boys' bathroom. He threw himself into a stall and onto the floor. On his knees, he prayed, "Dear Lord, please help me! I'm trying to keep strong, but I need Your help to make it through. It's a cruel world I live in, and I can't make it by myself. N-Not many people like me, I reckon. I don't know why, but I always feel so lonely. Jesus, are You there? Are You going to help me? I know I don't deserve Your love or help, but I beg you to please help me! In Your holy name I pray, Amen."

He looked up, everything blurred. When he went over to the mirrors, he noticed two tear streaks running down his cheeks. The image of himself made him cry even harder. _What a pitiful thing I am!_

Finally, he got himself pulled together and left the bathroom. When he entered the classroom, all eyes were on him. They could see he had been crying, and it made them wonder.

Mrs. Snook stared curiously at him. There was something very odd about this boy - more odd than any student she'd ever had before in her entire life.

At recess, Fruitcake came up to him as planned. They sat together on the sidewalk.

Many people snickered as they went by, but Jonathan could care less. What did he care what other people thought of him and Fruitcake?

"So, what do you want to know about God?"

"What is it?"

"He is our Almighty Creator. He made everything you could dream of, not what scientists say made everything. He loves everything He created as well."

"How do I learn more about Him?" Fruitcake asked.

"Get a Bible and go to church." Jonathan thought a moment. "I have a friend that would probably be more than happy to give you one of his Bibles."

Fruitcake smiled. "Thanks Jonathan. I'll be thinking about that." He ran off to go play with his friends.

Although they didn't have the heart-to-heart talk Jonathan had hoped for, he was glad he at least talked a little to him.

"So Jonathan, what'd Mr. Southerton say?" Katie asked from behind him.

Jonathan turned. "He said I am to teach the class during sixth period about my religion."

Katie couldn't have smiled greater! Her eyes lit up as she said, "Oh how wonderful!"

Jonathan laughed. "Yeah but it'll be so nervous! I mean, how do I begin to explain everything? Some things you don't even know! Man, everything is just so difficult!"

Katie placed a hand on his shoulder. "Don't be such a worrywart. The Lord will guide you."

"You're right. If God wants me to do this, surely He won't make me do it on my own," he decided.

"I encourage you all to pray to God and praise Him. Jesus is the only way to Heaven, so don't even try to get there another way. Seek Him and pray. Ask Him for forgiveness of your sins." He cleared his throat. "If you don't want to do this, you don't have to, but let's all bow our heads in prayer. I want all of you to pray to Him about whatever you feel you need to. Speak to Him as though he is a friend."

After their prayer, the bell rang and everyone filed out of the classroom. To Jonathan's great pleasure, he had succeeded in telling the students about God. He planted the seed with some and watered others. Now he needed to let God do the rest.

~J~

"Jonnythan, get your butt over here!" Kim yelled.

Jonathan hurried to her. "What is it?"

"Did you make Andrew's best white shirt pink?" she questioned, hands on hips.

"No, I'd never do that," he replied.

"Andrew's going to propose to Chesley on their date, but he can't go looking like this."

_Serves him right,_ Jonathan thought to himself. "I'm sorry, but I don't know who did it," he told her.

Kim swung her fist around and punched him in the cheek. "Why'd you do it?" she demanded, towering over him.

"I didn't!" he cried, covering his face with his hands.

Kim slammed her boot down on them, smashing his head into the kitchen floor.

Jonathan cried out in pain. "Mom, please stop!" he pleaded, blue eyes full of fear.

"Not until you tell Mommy why you did it!" she screamed, kicking his nose with her heavy boot.

Jonathan quickly clasped his hand over it. Blood seeped through his fingers and trickled down his arm.

Casey stepped in the front door and sensed something was wrong. He quickly ran to the kitchen. "Mom, what the heck do you think you're doing?" he hollered, pointing to poor Jonathan.

"Jonnythan won't admit to coloring Andrew's best shirt pink," she explained. "He needs a lesson!" She lifted her boot once more.

Casey pushed her to the floor. Quickly, he lifted up his pre-teen brother and carried him to the living room. "Jonathan, is it broken?" he asked, removing his brother's hand from his nose.

"I don't know really. I don't know what a broken nose feels like."

"We're going to the emergency room then." He carried his poor brother to his car and flung him into the passenger's seat, then he drove off at 60 miles per hour.

When they arrived, Casey ran inside the Evangelical Community Hospital's ER. "Help, my brother may have a broken nose!" he begged.

The doctors took Jonathan right away, noticing the blood all over his body.

Jonathan watched as they hurried about the room, trying to figure out what to do. "I guess we need to plan an x-ray to be sure he has a broken nose" he heard one say.

Jonathan's eyes grew ten times bigger. _What am I gonna tell the people at school with a broken nose?_ he wondered to himself.

The x-rays came back and Jonathan did indeed have a broken nose. They bandaged it up and sent him on his way, scheduling a check up in a few days.

Jonathan arrived back home around eleven and quickly washed up for school. Since Casey no longer went to school, he decided to drive Jonathan there.

Jonathan hurried up to his locker and got ready for fourth period. Then he speed walked to Mr. Southerton's room. He entered and gave his teacher a pink slip that he had gotten from the office.

"What happened to your nose, Jonathan?" Mr. Southerton asked him.

Jonathan's face heated. "Broke it," he replied quickly.

"How, what happened?"

Jonathan closed his eyes momentarily. "I'd rather not talk about it," he sighed, giving Katie a sad glance.

"Alright then. Just as long as everything's alright, I guess it doesn't really matter." He continued on with the lesson, every once in a while glancing suspiciously at Jonathan.

At the end of the period, Mr. Southerton allowed the students to talk quietly until the lunchtime announcements came on.

"Jonathan, what really did happen to you?" Katie whispered, concern on her dear face. She placed a hand on his unknowingly. "Are you truly alright?"

Jonathan choked back the tears. "Katie, like I told M-Mr. Southerton, I'd rather not talk about it." He drew his hand away from hers, tears stinging his eyes.

Katie stared longingly at him. She really wanted to know what was wrong and why he was acting this way. "Jonathan please. . ."

"I told you no!" he shouted, catching everyone's attention.

"Out," Mr. Southerton ordered, pointing to the door.

Jonathan got up and slowly made his way out the door. He leaned against the wall, tears threatening him. He wasn't so much upset about being in trouble, but what his mother had done to him. Sure he was used to it, but that didn't make it any less painful. It actually made things more painful.

Mr. Southerton soon came out, a kind look on his face. He did not appear angry, but rather worried. He placed a hand on the boy's shoulder and looked directly into his eyes. "Tell me, what's bothering you," he said.

Jonathan shook his head. "It's nothing. I just ain't in a good mood today s'all." His eyes were looking elsewhere, making Mr. Southerton know that wasn't the truth.

"Why can't you tell me the truth?" he wondered, catching him off-guard.

"Sometimes it's best we don't know things," Jonathan answered quietly. He still couldn't look into his teacher's eyes.

"Not if it affects how we treat others," he added. The man apparently wasn't going to take Jonathan's stalling.

Jonathan finally lifted his head. "May I go please? I'll talk to God about it, I promise. I'll be fine. Just you wait and see." He gave him a fake reassuring smile.

Mr. Southerton saw right through it. He sighed deeply. "I know you'll talk to Him about it, but I want you to tell me too. I can help you."

Jonathan shook his head. "No one can help me." He turned and left on his own, leaving yet another teacher in bewilderment.

Katie backed up when she saw Jonathan coming near. "Jonathan, are you okay? Did Mr. Southerton yell?"

He shook his head. "No, he didn't yell. He just wanted to know what's wrong. I ain't gonna tell nobody though. It'll all end soon, I can sense it." With that being said, he marched off to his locker, leaving Katie behind.

At lunch, Norman noticed Jonathan's sadness as well. "Jonathan, is there something you're hiding from me? Who gave you that broken nose?"

Jonathan sucked in a heap of air into his lungs and held it there for a while. With a big exhale, he said, "Yes, I've lied to you Norm."

Norman's jaw hung open. "About what?" he asked, trying to stay calm. "Is it real bad?"

Jonathan felt tears coming, but let them escape his eyes. He nodded, chin quivering. "It's something real bad," he admitted.

Norman scooted closer. "We're the only ones at the table. You can tell me now."

Jonathan gulped. "Norman, I've lied about being in a foster home," he confessed.

"Where in the world are you living then?"

Jonathan gave him a knowing look.

"You aren't!" Norman exclaimed, getting worried. "Why?"

"She kidnapped me. Norman, she gave me this broken nose. She's been beating me an awful lot lately."

That nearly took the air out of Norman's lungs. "We've gotta tell," he told his friend.

Jonathan shook his head solemnly. "Nope, we've gotta let it go."

"Jonathan, that's foolishness! She'll kill you!" he cried, not believing his friend's words.

"I know that. As much as I hate to say it, if she does try to kill me, I have to let her." He sighed deeply, feeling very overwhelmed.

Norman's eyes were bugging out of his head. "No, you can't!" he protested, slamming his skim milk down on the tray.

"It's God's will." Jonathan meant what he was saying, no getting around it.

"It can't be!" he whimpered. "Did He actually tell you He wanted you to let yourself die?"

Jonathan shook his head. "Nope, but I can kinda sense it. I will soon be doing God's will, then I believe He'll take me off this earth."

Norman couldn't make sense of his friend's words. How could Jonathan speak like this?

Katie plopped down beside Jonathan. "What's going on?" she questioned, seeing Norman's shocked face.

"A lot," Jonathan replied.

"Is everything alright?"

"It soon will be," Jonathan reassured her. "Believe me, I can feel it."

~J~

Ms. Montague opened her classroom door and a pile of children entered the room. She smiled at each child that greeted her.

Jonathan walked right by her and to his seat. He got out his math stuff, then got started on his bell ringer.

Ms. Montague could tell that something was troubling him. For the past few days, he'd really seemed out-of-it. _What could possibly upset a child his age so much?_ she wondered as she prepared to hand out homework.

"Jonathan, would you like to go talk to the guidance counselor?" she asked him once she got to his desk.

"No thank you. I can feel happiness coming real soon." He continued on working as if nothing had just happened.

Ms. Montague really did not understand this child. _How can you feel happiness coming soon?_ She laughed a little. Jonathan Peachy was sometimes an odd one, so she shouldn't be surprised to hear such things out of his mouth.

All the rest of math class, Ms. Montague watched Jonathan closely. Today, although he was very depressed, he seemed much more friendly to the other students. He'd be happy to help anyone he could, but didn't act happy.

Once he had left, she felt herself feeling very sad. She couldn't understand why, but she felt something was deeply wrong with Jonathan Peachy's life. What was it?

~J~

As spring rolled around, Jonathan almost couldn't bear Mrs. Snook's nasty yelling and punishments from Mr. Southerton. He liked both teachers, just not when they frightened him. Why did he get so emotional when they were just trying to correct him?

Jonathan was now walking home from school with a note in his hand. The principal had written him up for detention for mouthing back to Mrs. Snook today.

He gripped the doorknob tightly and slowly turned it. He headed into the kitchen and laid the note on the table. Quickly, he went to his bedroom and started on his homework.

Suddenly, he heard stomping and a very angry voice shout, "Jonnythan!"

_To be continued real soon. . ._

_The end is near. . ._

_God bless!_


End file.
